fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Battle! Episode 39 Part 7/8
Crimsonstorm) A future legend? ( Falls to the ground ) Hahaha! Wolf) Wolfie, lets show them! Ability Activate! Nitro Illusion! ( Wolfie's speed makes her, almost look like there is more then one of her ) ( Nitro Wolfie appears as 5 ) Nitro Wolfie 1) Which one are you going to hit? Nitro Wolfie 2) Only one is right! Nitro Wolfie 3) Mess up, you get shot 4 times! Nitro Wolfie 4) So CHOSE! Nitro Wolfie 5) This is like a keep going or lose stipilation for you, dude! Agent Z) It's the third one! Sandis) No, it's the first one... Crimsonstorm) I think it's the fourth one. Thunder Ingram) Me too! Crimsonstorm) We chose the fourth one! Ability Activate! Thunder Recall! ( Thunder rattles the opponent, knocking them to the ground ) ( Thunder hits Wollfie 4 ) Nitro Wolfie 1) Guess what! Crimsonstorm) D*MN IT! Nitro Wolfie 5) Wrong choice, dude! ( All four Wolfies fire a beam at Thunder Ingram ) Thunder Ingram) AHH! ( All Wolfie disappear and then 1 reappears ) Nitro Wolfie) The right choice was Wolfie 5! Wolf) Wow... I guessed wrong too! Nitro Wolfie) It's all about hiding Wolf... Wolf) Okay... Thunder Ingram) I'm not done yet, I'm just getting started! ( Gets off the ground ) Agent Z) Now, it's time! Wolf) Time for what! Agent Z) To call the rest in! ( Signals the rest of the Dark Enforcers with bakugans, using a hand sign ) Wolf) This isn't good! Jolts) I know! ( Walks over to Wolf and Phoenix flies over to Wolfie ) Phoenix) I finally can help! Wolf) When did you guys get free? Jolts) Pyro and Kyuubi helped me ( Pyro and Kyuubi walk over ) Pyrosmaster) Yeah, we did! Kyuubidrago23) Looks like you'll need some help! Wolf) I guess it's time for the return of the ELITE 12 / PYRUS LORDS! ( Steps back ) Pyro, you were the leader then and you may lead right now! Pyrosmaster) Okay! ( Pyro Dragonoid and Long Tails come out of their ball form ) Pyro Dragonoid) AUH... Time to brawl, I'll will not lose this time! Kyuubidrago23) RAWR! Long Tails) RAWRRRRRR! ( Zachattack33 and Kyleronco walk out to help their teammates ) ( Sinkoid and Mutant Wolfie come out of their ball forms ) Mutant Wolfie) I will not fail this time! Kyleronco) Okay... but did you notice Blue and Redakaibakulover are gone... Zachattack31) Yeah... Agent Z) Who needs them... We don't! Crimsonstorm) Yeah, We got a legendary bakugan with us, anyways! ( Back at the seats ) Airzel) Where is Blue and Redakaibakulover? Nuzamaki90) I don't know... where is DarkusMaster though? Airzel) Our Co-Leader... was Sandis' dinner... same with Jokathak... Nuzamaki90) Then why are we not out there! Airzel) Because... Nuzamaki90) You believe Wolf can do this? Airzel) Uhh... No ( Gets out of his seat and starts to walk off ) I got to see something! Nuzamaki90) Okay ( Puts his hands into his pockets ) Ugh... I wish I could help... ( Pulls his hands out of his pockets ) Why is my hand glowing white... ???) You can let me go! Nuzamaki90) It's talking too! ???) Nuza, let go of me! Nuzamaki90) He knows my name TOO! ???) Yes, I came from the TV shard, OKAY! Nuzamaki90) Teleterra? ???) No, I'm not Teleterra! I'm Ovorier! Nuzamaki90) You are a male bakugan, right? Ovorier) I'M A FEMALE BAKUGAN, YOU CAN TELL THAT BY MY NAME, RIGHT? Nuzamaki90) Yeah... yeah I can... ( Lets go of Ovorier ) Ovorier) Thank you... Nuzamaki90) Want to go brawl? Ovorier) No! ''' '''Nuzamaki90) Come on! Ovorier) No... Look at them battle, looks like our side has the advantage... and who is that green bakugan, down there? She is really winning the brawl, by herself... Nuzamaki90) Really! Wolfie must be strong... ( In head, I think she's the strongest bakugan on the team, right now and she must be a future legendary bakugan, but Ovorier and me will be legendary first, I hope ) ( Meanwhile, in the lab ) Airzel) Just as I expected! They left! ''' '''SELF DESTRUCTION IN 15 MINUTES! Airzel) No... NO, IT CAN'T BE! THE SELF DESTRUCT APP IS ACTIVATED! DarkusAlpha) It is... I can't believe BLUE DITCHED US! Airzel) Then why did you listen to him! DarkusAlpha) Because... Airzel) It doesn't really matter right now, you go tell everyone and I'm going to open a portal to Earth! Okay! DarkusAlpha) I guess, I have to... I'll go get them, since you said so! ( DarkusAlpha runs off ) Airzel) I designed this place, and I can fix it... I already know Blue took the pass to stop this, so there is no point in stopping the self destruction. ( Airzel starts to type on the computer's keyboard ) ( Back on the battlefield ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Nitro Spin! ( Nitro Wolfie spins in a drill motion, with a green aura covering her attack ) ( Nitro Wolfie spins around, with a green aura covering her attack and is gooding towards Mutant Wolfie ) Kyleronco) Ability Activate! Carbin Copy! ( Mutant Wolfie copies his opponents attack ) ( Mutant Wolfie does what Nitro Wolfie did ) BOOM! Nitro Wolfie) Wow... That move never fails... Mutant Wolfie) What can I say, I'm special! Nitro Wolfie) Yeah, you're, I'll admit that... Kyuubidrago23) Ability Activate! 9 Tailed Beam! ( Long Tails fires a beam from his mouth, getting all his energy from all the power from his 9 tails ) Pyrosmaster) Ability Activate! Pyrotanium! ( Pyro Dragonoid fires a beam from his mouth, including some mamga and metal in it ) Jolts) Ability Activate! Dark Flamer! ( Phoenix fires a beam from his mouth, of dark blue flames ) ( Long Tails, Pyro Dragonoid, and Phoenix fire their attacks, and they all combine ) Sinkoid) Crap! ( Hides in shell ) Sandis) TAKE COVER! ( Goes underground ) Thunder Ingram) Really! I can get through that! ( Runs into the blast ) ''' '''BOOM! ( Sandis, Thunder Ingram, and Sinkoid go to their ball forms and a huge hole in the ground appears ) Agent Z) Sh*t! That was strong! Crimsonstorm) How, Thunder Ingram is a legend! Zachattack31) Hiding in a shell was stupid, Sinkoid! Sinkoid) I know... I was scared... Pyrosmaster) 4 on 1 now! Wolf) No, this is my match! 1 on 1! Pyrosmaster) Fine! DarkusAlpha) Not, it's not, EVERYONE STOP! AIRZEL, TOLD ME TO TELL YOU, THIS PLACE IS GOING TO EXPLODE! FINAL EPISODE! Category:Wolf's Story